The Enchantress
by PetalEmily
Summary: sorry for the short chapters :,) (look sideways to see smiley)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-The Enchantress**

**** All the ponies in ponyville, no matter how different, all knew the legend of the evil enchantress, Her eyes were supposed to be green and big, her magic had powers that all Equestria did not have, and pegasus' could NEVER have the wing power of her. Everypony knew the dastardly tale of her destroying everything in site, even Celestia was no match for the wonderful witch of a pony. The legend says that only 6 friends could defeat the Enchantress, but that part of the story was always vague and never named who the 6 ponies were. But, around Halloween in ponyville, all young and old ponies could care about was candy. Halloween in Ponyville was always the most celebrated holiday, for it was the one day scares could be taken lightheartedly. Candy was the biggest part, everypony found joy in giving candy, and even though the Enchantress was one scary Halloween story no one cared.

So as the fated Enchantress cantered above the looming city of Ponyville, she laughed at their self-righteous, and how their famed city would soon be rubble and dust. She was confident the 6 friends, had no died for they had not magic as she. She wasn't thinking about how the 6 friends could be recreated if the Elements of Harmony aligned in their name, as for the 6 friends now trotting on a path just below the Enchantress, who continued to laugh at Ponyville's upcoming doom.

"I bet i could scare you, Rarity!" Applejack said tauntingly, as she pushed her hair away from her face. "Oh yeah, I would like to see you try!" Rarity humphed and walked faster. Applejack had chosen her prank perfectly, for a mud puddle lay right ahead of Rarity. Applejack lifted her leg, and Rarity tumbled into the mud puddle, screaming like a banshee. "Told ya." Applejack winked as she laughed. Fluttershy helped Rarity out of the mud puddle. "Oh you-you..." Rarity's horn glowed for a split second and water poured over Applejack, cleaning her of all mud stains. "OH for tarnation, Big Mac is gonna think I've been slacking, with how clean I am" Applejack glared at Rarity, who had a sneaky smile on her face. "Oh will you stop it you guys, Celestia will be coming next week and we can't get this place cleaned up with you two!" Twilight said, returning Rarity to her clean state, and Applejack dirty again with a quick glow of her horn.

"So Rarity, have you finished the decorations?" Twilight asked, turning to Rarity. "Of course darling, just need to put them up!" Rarity responded. "Applejack, are refreshments ready?" "'course", Twilight turned to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash "Fluttershy, have you finished with the animals and their Halloween costumes?" "Yes, Twilight" Fluttershy responded, shy but loyal. "And Rainbowdash, we have the perfect weather for Celestia?" "Of course" said Rainbow Dash. "And PinkiePie I've seen your party in the center square already so... I think we're good!" "Okay Dokey!" Pinkie pie said, and bounded forward right into the mud puddle. All 6 friends began to laugh with eachother, not a worry in the world.

The Enchantress saw the 6's fretting, and soon began to realize, **she was going to have competition.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-CutieMarkCrusaders Dare**

It was the night before Halloween, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were bored. AppleBloom's eyes suddenly light up, "I have a great idea, 'yall!" Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, for Applebloom's plans always ended up hurting them all, but she was so desperate for entertainment she and Scootaloo sat up and stared at Applebloom. "Let's do the Enchantress Pony Dare!" she yelled. Applejack, who was watching over the kids while picking the late night apples, dropped her apple and turned to the kids. "HOW DO YALL' NO 'BOUT THAT?" she yelled. Applebloom stuttered "we heared you and your ponyfriends talkin' bout it." Applejack stared at them, a sharp look in her eyes "Don't you EVER do that dare!DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" The cutie mark crusaders slinked back into the kitchen of the house, away from Applejack. They raced to the upstairs bathroom, and started talking in the dark, with the door closed.

"I overheard that the Enchantress Dare was really scary! Are you sure we should do it?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Of course, you know the Enchantress thing is just a ponytale! This will just be a mind trick, DUH!" Scootaloo said. All three ponies stood up and stared into the mirror. "The Enchantress lives, The Enchantress fights, The Enchantress seeks six to fight. We come to shatter, we come to praise. Shall we see you in the mirror my goddess I raise" said all three little voices at the same time. Applejack barley heard the shattering mirror over the three girl's screams, and the Enchantress's cackle of "you called?"

"Girls!?" Applejack ran up, she had told those stupid filllies not to do the Enchantress Dare, not that she knew half 'bout it, but everypopny knew it was a curse not a dare. When Applejack got there, the girls lay on the ground murmuring "enchantress...applejack..the enchantress...she isnt just a ponytale..." The whole scene was wrong, the girls lay in front of the broken mirror that had a small black hair in it. AppleJack bit the hair with her teeth, and crunched it into her apple box. She then picked up the fillies and put them in the applebox as well. She then ran out of the door to Twilight's house. She would know what to do, **right?**

While 1,000 miles above them on a cloud, The Enchantress laughed loudly "I'M BACK CELESTIA, YOU CAN PREPARE TO BE BEAT ONCE AGAIN!" her laugh cackled louder than the thunder RainbowDash was producing 100 miles below. Still, no one heard the stealthy leathel queen of the night, ready for evil doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Twilight's history**

**_The Enchantress Dare- This was a dare created by The Enchantress herself, anyone who dared to do it would be forever in her favor. While later found out that all subjects of the dare were remaining in a state of shock forever, and that it was a curse not a dare. The Enchantress was taken to Pony Prison ,were she later broke out and destroyed the whole city of PonyVille (later rebuilt, pg.456) _**

**_CURE:Only happiness can break this curse, though this is rare. Only one patient known to have this happen. This was Cherri Waterson who was given a new teddy from her parents after being shocked, and broke the legendary curse. (Read pg 4,567 for more on Cherri, who broke several curses)_**

"So what makes these three happy?" Spike asked, as he finished reading the subject in the book of 'Halloween Curses and Tricks, with the History in between'

"Hmm...that's a hard one...apple picking..no..fashion..no...huh!" Applejack said in a puzzled voice "CUTIE MARKS!" Twilight Sparkle and AppleJack said together. "How do we give them cutie marks?" Spike asked. "It's a spell in my old refrence book, there is a cutie mark spell, I've never used it before because it's in the book 'Curses that could kill' book, it seemed to dangerous" Twilight spoke, trembeling. "Enchantress, apple DIE,DIE DIE DIE!" Applebloom kicked at the floor and yelled. "Lets try, nothin is worse than her killin apples in her thoughts" Applejack said, eyes tearing up.

"Ok, pg.456, 457 AHAH!" Twilight said, and turned to the young fillies and chanted "Cutie Mark, your crusade is over, look into the horn and all is over. LOOK INTO MY EYES, SEE YOUR FUTURE, You will now have cutie marks, young fillies." as Twilight's eyes died down from complete purple to normal, she fell onto the ground "Did I just floa-" she began, but stopped at the sight of the girls.

They were lifted into the air by an imaginary force, and cutie marks appeared on their bodies. Sweetie Belle, a peace sign. Apple Bloom, 3 apples for honesty and friendship. And Scootaloo, a cloud. They fell to the ground with a thud, "What just-my cutiemark, your cutie mark, our CUTIEMARKS!" Applebloom yelled. The girls pranced around the room, happiness in the brink of diasaster.

Twilight began to whisper to Applejack, "you said you heard the Enchantress, and you saw a broken mirror. that only happens if the enchantress is alive! That means that the Enchantress-"

"you mean...she's...she's...she's.." Applejack stuttered **"Back"**she finished. Both ponies looked at eachother, and saw their destiny unfold.


End file.
